


Baby Talk

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still say that baby understood what I was saying based upon her reaction to my words." </p><p>John pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “Sherlock, I don’t care what you think.  That little girl is only three months old and could not understand! Although her mother did and wasn’t happy at all.” </p><p> </p><p>Set in the same world as some of my other pieces where Molly is not longer a wilting flower and isn't afraid to let Sherlock know. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Johnsarmy lady and MapleleafCameo for looking this over for me ages ago! 
> 
> I don't own them. *sighs*

“She pushed me out!” 

Behind the confused consulting detective, Doctor John Watson didn’t even try to hold back the laughter that had been bubbling up inside him since Molly had grabbed Sherlock by the coat sleeve and dragged him to the front door of her friend’s home. Once the door was open, she had placed a hand between the gangly genius’ shoulder blades and given a forcible shove. For a moment, John had thought he was going to have to pick up his friend from the floor but Sherlock had managed to right himself at the last moment. 

As the taller man raised his hand to obtain a cab, John took a breath in order to speak. 

“Yes, she did. I still have to wonder at your being surprised. You would think the slaps, punches and death glares she has given you over the past few years would have alerted you to the fact that our Molly isn’t the timid mouse she once was.” 

As they sat down inside the vehicle, John heard a grunt and took that as Sherlock’s way of saying, “You’re right, you’re right, I know you’re right.” 

After a brief silence, he heard, “I still say that baby understood what I was saying based upon her reaction to my words.” 

John pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “Sherlock, I don’t care what you think. That little girl is only three months old and could not understand! Although her mother did and wasn’t happy at all.” 

“I was merely alerting her child to the fact that once Molly’s friend has her baby, that one will be the first choice for fawning over at social gatherings and the child I was speaking to will be second and her beginning to cry when I continued to speak shows it is possible she knew exactly what I was saying.” 

“Yes, I am well aware of the information you were sharing. Thank God she couldn’t understand. Imagine the damage you would have done to her self esteem. And I know her fussing had nothing to do with your words and everything to do with the wet nappy she had.” 

John looked out at the buildings passing them by as they made their way back to Baker Street. Sherlock had been adamant about asking Molly a few question earlier and, after tricking her husband into sharing her location, had proceeded to interrupt the gathering she had been hosting. 

As if he could read his mind, Sherlock interrupted John’s thoughts. “What exactly is a baby shower? I’ve never heard of it before.” 

Turning away from the window, John answered, “From what one of the women told me it is a custom from America where a woman’s friends shower her with baby gifts. They also play games and have refreshemts.” 

The doctor could see the data being taken in and processed. “Ah, and since Molly’s friend is from America, she decided to host such an event? Why?” 

“Her friend, Amanda, moved here six months ago. Molly was being nice and wanted her to experience something she would have at home.” 

Silence filled the cab until they pulled up to the kerb outside their home. As John paid the fare, again, Sherlock made his way to their front door. Calling out as he went, “I still say that baby understood what I was saying!” 

John gave a sigh and shook his head. It was while he was climbing their stairs that the thought came to him. A Sherlock trying to prove a point meant time spent researching the topic. Depending upon how convinced he was about his hypothesis meant John could enjoy some peace anywhere between a few hours to one or two days. It would allow Mrs. Hudson and himself the comfort of knowing there would be no explosions and gunfire due to boredom. 

A smile fixed on his face, John walked into the flat. The sound of the shower meant he had a few minutes to put his plan into action and text Molly a thank you. Yes, handled well he could soon be enjoying a lovely stretch of time. John sighed happily as he typed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I've posted in about six weeks. That is due to moving nine hours car ride from our old home. I will still be posting once in a while but am really going to be focusing on original pieces that can be sold in e-book form. 
> 
> The first one planned is a book of original Sherlock Bear and John Bear adventures. :-)


End file.
